Love's Curses
by SavvySiberian
Summary: A curse haunts the Halliwell's love life. But can they fix it before its to late?
1. Past Untold

Disclaimer: Ok well I don't own any characters except the ones you don't recognize from the show. 

Love's Curses  
A woman with blonde hair stood alone in the wilderness. Her hair flowed all the way down her back blowing in the wind. Her green eyes shine with sadness and despair. Tears stained her rose red cheeks. She gripped the heart pendant around her neck tightly letting more tears fall.   
"I love you." She whispered her voice soft and beautiful. Her expression changed as all the pain caught up with her. Quickly whipping away her tears she searched threw a bag she had placed on the ground. After serial minutes she pulled out a thin brown book. "If I can't love than no one can." She said harshly. Flipping threw the book until she stopped at one of the pages at the end. She had just written in this curse the day it had happened. She wasn't sure about using it then, but now she wanted to more than anything. If she wasn't aloud to love why should anybody else in her family be able to. She ripped off her necklace symbolizing love. Grabbing some animal blood she carefully pored the liquid over it. The blood symbolized pain.   
For generations to come, let love be cursed  
No man shall live when in your love he becomes emersed  
From this date forward, your line is fated  
No love shall survive, from this curse I have created  
She chanted feeling the power serge threw her. Her eyes glowed red with hate and pain. The necklace glowed bright red just like her eyes. Suddenly everything grew dark and the women fell to the ground.   
Piper woke up sweating heavily. She had felt all that girl's pain. She had been so happy but then something happened to ruin it all. Piper looked at the clock finding it to be 2:00am. She couldn't get up now even though she wanted more than anything to do just that. She had a feeling if she went back to sleep then that haunting dream would come back. Piper sighed laying back down. She turned to face Leo who was still sleeping soundly. She was glad he was a deep sleepier. If she had awakened him he would want to know what was wrong. Piper didn't think she was ready to share this dream. The feelings of hate and depression where so strong. Piper sighed tracing Leo's features. She was so happy to be in his arms. She didn't know what she would do if something ever happen to him.   
Piper finally put her head down onto Leo's chest. After listening to his steady heartbeat for a while she drifted off to slumber land.   
A girl sat in a field of wild flowers. She looked very similar to the woman before but younger. She glanced up to the blazing sun, as she smelled the wild flowers.   
In a few days it would be the anniversary of Lara's parents deaths. She knew a warlock who was seeking powers from her mother had killed her father. Before he could harm Lara though her mother destroyed him. Lara sighed as she traced the heart pendant. It had belonged to her mother a present from dad. People had said she had died from a heart troubles, but Lara knew it was more. Much more related to the world of the supernatural.   
"How I wish you where hear to see these." The girl whispered to the wind. It replied by playing with her blonde hair.  
"I'm sure there are many wild flowers where she is now." Someone whispered in her ear. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. In fact she had felt his presence before he had even arrived.   
"I hope so." She whispered back brushing her soft red lips against his. "I'm glad you're here. I don't think I would have gotten threw it without you." The girl pulled him down onto the ground with her. They kissed passionately wrapping their arms around each other. Enjoying the sweet warm embrace of their soul mate. Lara ran her fingers threw his thick blonde hair.   
"I'm glad you're here with me. Lets go home my lady." Michael helped Lara up and they walked home arm and arm.  
Piper smiled as she watched the two lovers. She felt all their happiness and love. This dream was much better than the last one. They reminded her so much of her and Leo.   
Lara and Michael arrived at there small home. It wasn't much to look at if u didn't look closely. But if you did take a few extra minutes you could see it shine with love. After making a fire they cuddled in front of it. Once again enjoying each others sweet embrace. After a few minutes they both fell sound asleep.   
The scene changed to morning. Lara woke up in his arms very stiff.   
"That's what happens when you fall asleep on the floor." She muttered pulling herself up. Michael woke up feeling her move from him.   
"Where you going?" He asked.   
"Its already late look at the song we have work to do if we want to live." Lara replied pointing out the window. Michael sighed how he loved the magnificent nights when they could just relax.   
"Alright alright I'm going to work." He replied getting up. She gave him a peck on the cheek and Michael went and got ready for work. The whole day went by pretty fast. Lara spent it as usually doing chores and such while Michael earned money for the household. Michael walked home from work on the main road. He had earned some extra and decided to get Lara something special. He went into the only shop that was opened this late. Looking around Michael couldn't quite find something that fit Lara. Or something that he could completely afford. Suddenly a gold chain with a locket caught his eye. "Its beautiful." He said imagining how she would look in it. "Excuse me I would like this locket." Michael got the shopkeepers attention.  
"Ah yes nice choice." He replied handing it over to Michael to look at it. Its full beautiful was almost as astounding as Lara. He sighed handing the merchant his money. It was an expansive piece and had taken up just about everything he had earned. But it was wroth it, it would be worth it to see her face.  
He walked down the dark road with a little skip. He was so happy everything was perfect.   
"Not for long." The wind whispered all around. It shaked up the leaves and blew them all over the place. Michael stopped surprised by the sudden change. Although he really shouldn't have been. Weird things had happened ever since he had found out Lara to be a witch. Most people in the town actually in the world where scared of the unknown. But Michael had come to love it even if he wasn't himself magically. Suddenly a chill went up his spine. Everything seemed to get darker. He shivered from the coldness or maybe his own fear. Something in a bush near him moved. He stopped once again trying to see what it was.   
Suddenly a huge creature jumped out at him. Michael fell back on to the ground hard. The best growled pinning him to the ground. He could see the soft glow of its red beady eyes. The animal's large sharp teeth glittered in the moonlight. Michael tried to get the huge thing off him but it seemed to laugh at him. It taunted him by digging its huge claws into his skin. The skin broke as it pushed harder. Michael screamed in agony as its huge teeth ripped threw his skin. He gripped onto the locket as the pain lessoned.  
"I'm sorry Lara I love you." He whispered as the last of his life was taken away.


	2. Haunting Dreams

Chapter 2: Haunting Dreams  
The sky opened up crying for the loss of a good soul. Lara looked out of her window. Michael hadn't returned she had an uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. She cringed imagining Michael walking out there in this kind of weather. Lightening illuminated the sky. Lara sighed not knowing what to do.   
"I have to find him." She stated grapping her coat. Lara ran as the rain pored down on her. She didn't have any idea to where she was going. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. As if they knew where to go. Lightening again lit of the sky hitting a tree near Lara. She found herself running faster as the rain pored harder.   
Lara ran out of breath as she turned onto the main road. She lowered her speed walking with her head down. She noticed a red liquid being carried away by the small rivers the rain had made. Looking up a gasped escaped her. A body lay in front of her fear struck her. She found herself running and kneeling next to him. Tears stung her eyes as she realized it was her loves body. Or what was left to it.   
"No!!!" She screamed.  
Piper gasped waking up. Tears stung her own eyes as her mind kept showing the horrible scene. It had been terrifying. The thing had literally just ripped that man apart. And all the pain Lara had expressed when finding him. No one disserved that. Piper found herself crying even harder. Leo was awakening by Piper's sob. He wrapped his arms around her and layed her back down.   
"Shhhhh hunny what's wrong?" He asked running his fingers threw her soft slickly hair. Piper just cried holding onto Leo tightly. She buried her head in his chest claming herself down a bit. Leo started to hum to her soothing Piper even more. After a while Piper's sobs had subsided. "Are you ok?" Leo whispered worried about his love.   
"Yes it was just a nightmare nothing to worry about." Piper replied giving him a smile. Leo frowned hearing the doubt in her voice.   
"You know you can tell me anything." He commented rubbing Pipers back.   
"I know but there's nothing to tell now go back to sleep." Piper said closing her eyes. Leo sighed knowing he wouldn't get it out of her, at least not tonight.   
Piper was awakened the next morning by movement. She opened her eyes to find Leo trying to get out of bed. He sighed seeing her beautifully brown eyes staring deep into his green ones.   
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Leo commented she pulled him back into bed with her.   
"Its ok where are you trying to sneak off to?" Piper asked wrapping her arms tightly around him. She was thankful that the dreams had ended with that last one. Yet she still had this haunting feeling that they weren't gone forever. And that they meant a lot more than they let on.   
"I have to go to work." Leo answered bringing Piper out of her thoughts. A sense of fear ran up Piper's spine. With these dreams she had been hoping that she wouldn't have to have Leo out of her sight.   
"Do you have to?" Piper pouted knowing the answer.   
"I'm sorry I love you." Leo drew Piper into a passionate kiss. "Ill make it up to you later." Leo smiled.   
"You better or you're in trouble." Piper giggled. Piper pulled him closer and they kissed again.   
"Ok Pipe I really have to go now." Leo replied slipping out of her tight grasp.   
"Come back soon."   
"I will." With that Leo orbed out. Piper sighed looking at the spot he had been. After a few minutes Piper got up and got ready for work. When she was done Piper went downstairs. There she found Prue and Phoebe at the kitchen table.  
"NO!" Prue exclaimed to the younger sister.   
"Come on Prue I need something to wear." Phoebe begged.   
"You have plenty of cloths go into your closet and get your own." Prue replied.   
"Oh Piper look at this shirt doesn't it look soooo good on me convince Prue to let me borrow it." Phoebe exclaimed seeing her older sister walk in.   
"Not uh I'm not getting in the middle of this fight." Piper replied.   
"Big help Pipe." Phoebe muttered. Suddenly a car horn was heard. Phoebe grabbed her book bag and headed for the door.   
"That's my ride see yeah later love yeah." With that she left the manor.   
"Did she just??" Prue started looking towards Piper. Piper just nodded her head slowly as she pored her coffee. "Errrr she's going to get it!" Prue exclaimed in frustration.   
"Well it did look good on her." Piper commented.   
"Piper……"   
"Ok ok sorry." Piper apologized.   
"So how did you sleep?" Prue questioned smiling. Piper was about to answer when a figure appeared behind Prue. Her coffee cup fell to the ground as she stared at the woman. She was ghostly pale her long golden blonde hair matted. Her skin was dirty and she did indeed look dead. She pointed a long slender finger towards Piper.   
*You shall be next* The words echoed around the room in a chilling voice.   
"PIPER!" Prue exclaimed worried about her sister. She had just gone off into a daze. "What's wrong hunny you look like you saw a ghost?" Prue asked concern risen in her voice. Piper blinked a few times trying to register what had happened. As soon as Prue had brought her out of it the "ghost" had disappeared.   
"Working to hard." Piper muttered to herself trying to get rid of her image. "I have to get to work." Piper said rushing out of the room. She couldn't stand it anymore why was this happening? What terrible demon was going to come after her?  
Piper filled herself with work at P3. She just couldn't get that woman out of her mind. It was indeed the girl from the first dream she had. Piper knew that for a fact.   
"You shall be next." The words sent chills up Piper's spine. "Next for what?" Piper questioned tapping her pencil. She was afraid of the answer. All her dreams had been about loosing their soul mate. Piper knew if that happened she wouldn't be able to stand it. Piper sighed tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.   
"Hmmm have I ever told you how much I looove you?" Leo asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up being to distracted that she hadn't heard him orb in. After realizing it was Leo she leaned her head back onto his chest and sighed.   
"Not today." She muttered.   
"Well I loooove you more than you'll ever know." He replied taking in her sweet scent. After a few minutes he pulled away and stood in front of her.   
"What?" She asked as he just stood there.   
"I'm just trying to figure out what has gotten you so jumpy lately. I know it has something to do with the dream you had last night but you've gotta help me out a bit here." Leo answered steadying her face. He could always tell when she lied.   
"I don't feel like talking about it." Piper replied knowing that was useless. Once Leo figured out that something was wrong he didn't quite tell he fixed it. But the problem was she was afraid to tell him. Afraid if she said it the dreams might become into reality. The only difference being it would be her crying over Leo.   
"Come on sweetie you know me better than that." Leo stated he didn't understand why she wasn't telling him. She had always told him what was bugging her. Pipers faced paled as the same ghost as before appeared next to Leo. "Piper what's wrong?" Leo asked becoming worried.   
The woman circled around Leo only being visible to Piper. She stared in horror as she touched his shoulder. Leo felt a chill run threw his body but ignored it becoming frighten himself. What was wrong with his Piper? "Piper please I can't help if you don't tell me." He pleaded. Piper couldn't even concentrate on the words. She just stared at the woman who had her hands on Leo. She ran her hand along his cheek then threw his hair. She smiled wickedly finally turning to Piper.   
"He'll be my next." She sneered in the same eerie voice as before. Tears streaked down Piper's face.   
"No leave him alone!" She screamed. The ghost only laughed and disappeared. Piper fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollable. Leo quickly went to her and embraced her. He didn't know what the hell just happened but he was scared out of his mind. He pulled Piper closer to him softly running his fingers threw her hair. Piper held onto him as if she let go she might lose him. Which could very well be the case.   
"Shhhh your ok. I loooove you shhh." Leo softly soothed as he did the night before. "I wont let anybody hurt you." He whispered. Little did he know Piper wasn't the one who would need the protection.   
"Don't…….. leave me…….. Leo." Piper cried burying her head deeper into his chest.   
"I'm not going anywhere hunny." He replied. After a few minutes Leo decided it would be best to orb her home. Working trying to forget whatever was bothering her was obviously not working. Leo got up picking Piper up with him. He then turned into orbs along with Piper. A few minutes later he appeared in the living room where Prue was reading. She jumped up seeing the two.  
"Oh my god Leo what happened?" She exclaimed seeing her sister crying.   
"I don't know I got there one second she is ok the next she was like this." Leo explained sitting down. Piper didn't lesson her grip on Leo she just sat with him in what looked to be an uncomfortable position.   
"Hunny are you ok?" Prue questioned sitting next to them. Piper didn't answer her. They both felt helpless they knew they couldn't help if Piper didn't open up to them. A few minutes of silence besides Pipers sobs went by. Finally they stopped and Prue sighed in relief. She hated seeing her sisters like that. Piper had her eyes closed still holding onto Leo but defiantly sleeping.   
"Well at least she's getting sleep." Leo said staring down at her beautiful face. But sleep was the last thing Piper wanted right now. Sleep meant more terrifying nightmares. Leo gently caressed her cheek hoping that his love would be all right.   
"What could have happened?" Prue wondered out loud also staring at her sister.   
"I really don't know but I think it has something to do with last night. She woke up crying from a nightmare and it took me a while to calm her down. But she wouldn't tell me what it was about. Then at P3 she just went pale and screamed." Leo explained what he knew.   
"Oh my god this morning she blanked out for a few minutes. She was wicked pale and was like looking right past me." Prue said trying to figure it out.   
"We're just going to have to wait tell she wakes I guess." Leo replied he wanted to fix things now. But he knew that he shouldn't wake her now. "Piper I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered only so Piper could hear. "You're my everything."


	3. The Curse Unveiled

Chapter 3 The Curse Unveiled   
"Hey there how you feeling?" Prue questioned seeing her sister open her eyes. For once Piper didn't have a nightmare. She looked around in confusion not remembering what happened.  
"Thank god your alright." Leo sighed taking her hand. Worry was written all over his face.   
"What ummm what happened?" Piper questioned picking herself up. She felt a bit fait and leaned back against Leo.   
"We don't know we where hoping you could fill us in." Prue replied. The events came back to Piper slowly. The woman touching Leo whispering to her. Chills went up her spine, what was going on. Was she mad?   
"Please Piper." Leo pleaded.  
*Book of shadows…. Book of shadows* Piper heard echoing whispers.   
"Book of shadows….?" She repeated seeing if she heard right. Leo and Prue exchanged worried glances. What in the world was going on to their Piper?   
Piper jumped out of Leo's arms and ran upstairs. Leo and Prue where a bit shocked by her sudden movement. They followed her upstairs. They gasped as they saw her hands over the book the pages flying madly.   
"What's going on Leo?" Prue asked fearful. There was an intense glow in Pipers eyes.   
"I…. I don't know." Leo replied a sense of fear running threw him. The pages stopped and Piper ran her hands along the page. She started to read off the page but her voice was no longer her own. All Leo and Prue could do was watch in horror.   
  
Generations upon generations have suffered this loss. So far there has been no cure for this horrid curse. But now it has expanded it not only kills the soul mates of our line, but now it also kills us. Not that this is all such a bad thing. Once our lover is gone why would you even want to live? So in a way I guess this curse has helped us a bit. Ease are suffering. I am dying its clear now. This disease has slowly circulated threw my body. Draining me off all my energy. My lover died a few months ago. I was devastated and then I found out about the disease. My only regret will be that I wont get to spend time with my daughter. Oh how I'll miss you penny. I know you will grow up to be a strong and wonderful witch. Anyways you may wonder why I am writing all this in the book of shadows. Because this curse will surely strike again. I want to help as much as I can. So I beg you to listen to my words. I ignored the warnings…… The dreams of past events I ignored them. And now now he's gone and its because I wouldn't believe it. I just turned away from the evil ghost that haunted me. And I turned away from the woman who wanted to help. So whatever you do take notice to the signs. I know now that they hint to the death and that they will help you.   
I don't know too much. For I was not allowed enough time to figure it all out. But I hope whoever is read this will. It all started with one of the first witches of our generation. Her lover died and she couldn't take it. So she cursed everyone within her line. To feel the same as she did. After all if she couldn't be happy then why should anybody else? And it went on from there. Her daughter's love died and so on and so on. But as I said before the curse has seem to upgrade. Now it kills the soul mate to the witch first then the witch… Please whoever is reading this fix what is wrong. Or my death will be in vain. Now I must lie down my pen. For I have no more strength left. And I will go home to my love…. To David.   
Piper's eyes stopped glowing. She fell to her knees as the power left from her body.   
"Are you alright?" Leo exclaimed kneeling down to her. He helped her stand as she leaned her weight on him.  
"Looks like we got a curse to beat." Prue stated.

  
Prue went over to the book and read the page for her self. Tears welled up in her eyes.   
"Prue what's wrong?" Leo asked noticing she was a bit upset.   
"I I…. Had these warning signs… Before before…. Andy died. I just pushed them out of my head." Prue cried tears running down her cheeks. "I could have stopped it."   
"Oh Prue…" Piper left Leos arms and hugged her sister. "Its not your fault she whispered running her hands threw her hair.   
"I don't understand it though….. It says here that it would kill me to." Prue stated whipping her eyes.   
"Maybe it hasn't finished yet." Leo suggested looking over the page. "It doesn't say when the witch will die. It seems to me that this curse has a mind of its own. It kills whoever it wants to and whenever." Leo stated.   
"But we can stop it right?" Piper asked. Leo looked down to the page once more searching for a reversal spell.  
"I don't know….. There's nothing here." Leo replied.   
"We are the Charmed ones we will figure it out." Prue said confidently. "Phoebe said she would be home late. She's studying at the library and doesn't have her cell on."  
"How do we know we can wait that long?" Piper asked worry written all over her. She hated this Leo and now Prue where both in danger. And she didn't know when it was going to strike.   
"I wasn't suggesting that we wait. Leo can orb by the library get Phoebe and any books that could help. While you search the book some more and I search the net." Prue replied taking charge as always.   
"Alright I'll be back soon." Leo said kissing Piper than orbing out. Prue walked out of the room going to her laptop. Piper sighed looking at the book intensely. She had to find something.   
"I have to pay more attention to the warning signs." She stated flipping page by page.   
Meanwhile at the library Leo orbed in.   
"Oh geeez LEO! Don't do that." Phoebe exclaimed picking herself up. She had fallen out of her seat being surprised from Leo's entrance.   
"Sorry but we have some trouble." Leo explained.   
"Oh more supernatural stuff." Phoebe sighed putting away her books. "Cant it wait? I have a paper due in tomorrow." Pheebs whined.   
"Well we could but Prue and I might be dead by then." Leo answered.   
"Whoa what!?!" Phoebe asked confused.   
"Short version curse put on your family. The soul mate to a witch dies…. And then the witch dies. Andy is Prues and he's dead so Prues next. Then I'm Pipers so I'm next to." Leo replied filling Phoebe in.   
"Whoa gone for a day and I miss everything." Phoebe sighed as they started walking towards the back of the library. Leo stopped in front of a section on witchcraft and such. "What are we doing?" Phoebe questioned.   
"Looking some books maybe this curse is mentioned somewhere else." Leo replied doubtfully. This was obviously a family curse and he didn't think it would be in any of book.   
"Oh right let me help."   
Piper's eyes began to hurt as the words blurred.   
"Come on Pipe you can't fall asleep…." Piper sighed laying her head down on the book. "Ill just shut my eyes for a minute." Soon she was fast asleep dreaming again.   
A thirteen year old Penny was in the attic looking threw the book of shadows. She was opened to the very same page as Piper had been. It had been a month since her mother died and she wasn't getting over it well. Something had drawn her to the book of shadows. When she had came close the books pages flew about. They finally landed on this one. Penny read it over tears running down her cheeks. Love had stolen her mother.  
"I'm never going to fall in love!" She exclaimed throwing the book and slamming it against the wall. She than ran out of the room crying.   
Piper jumped up waking up from the dream.   
"Is that why Grams never stayed married for to long?" Piper wondered. She looked at her watched and got a bit worried. Phoebe and Leo should have been back by now. "What's taking them so long?"


	4. Who's In Trouble?

Chapter 4 Who's In Trouble?

"Piper!" Prue yelled from downstairs. Piper jumped up startled by Prue's call. She quickly ran downstairs to see what was wrong.   
"What's wrong Prue?" Piper questioned.   
"Nothing but I think I might have found a spell to help us." Prue informed her. "Although we need a few ingredients… I'm going to go get them while Phoebe and Leo are gone." Prue said putting on her jacket.   
"Prue…. I don't think…." Piper started.   
"Piper I'll be fine ok….. you worry to much." Prue stated taking out her keys. Piper was about to protest but Prue walked out before she could say another word. She sighed how come her sister had to be so stubborn?  
"Argh I can't reach those books." Phoebe sighed trying to get the books on the very top shelf. She looked around trying to see if she could levitate. "No to many people….. I'll have to get someone to help me. Leo I'll be right back." Pheebs stated to Leo who was behind a row.   
"Alright." He muttered not taking his eyes off the book in his hands. Phoebe walked towards the main desk to ask for help. She brushed past a cart filled with books. Suddenly her body became stiff and her world turned black and white. A man with tons of books tripped over a cart. Sending it straight into the bookshelves. The shelves waddled until finally falling over in a row a dominos. Phoebe was brought out of there and stood in confusion. Why would she care about books falling over?   
Suddenly a man with tons of books tripped over phoebe pushing the cart. She fell to the ground with the man beside her.   
"Jesus what where your….." He started stopping as he looked up to the shelves. Gasping as one after another they started to fall. Phoebe sat their wide-eyed.   
"Leo!"  
Piper sat in front of her laptop looking at the spell. She was so tired and didn't understand why. Again the words started blurring circling around the page. She blinked a few times and the letters formed a word…..   
"Truck…." She mouthed. "What the hell?" She asked than it hit her. "A sign!" She gasped jumping up. "Prue! Leo!" She exclaimed fear overcoming her.


	5. Nightmare to Reality

sada @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Chapter 5: Nightmare to Reality 

Piper drove at an unnormal high speed. Many curses threw at her from the other cars on the road. She was driving like a maniac, but at the moment none of that was important. Someone she loved was in danger she could feel it. Her foot pushed harder onto the gas urging the car to go faster. She couldn't lose them not now, not ever. She cursed as she came up behind some traffic. 

"Where am I even going?" Piper wondered out loud. Suddenly she caught site of what the hold up was. "An accident…." Piper's heart pounded hard. There just in front of her was Prue's car and a truck. Both seriously deformed. Piper quickly rushed out of her car hoping to god that this wasn't her sister's car. She speeded up running past the officers. One of them yelled out to her but she wouldn't listen. Piper stopped abruptly almost fainting. Their Prue laid on a stretcher looking deathly pale. At the moment the paramedics where rushing her into the ambulance. 

"Oh my god Prue…" Piper muttered tears glistening her eyes. This couldn't be happening. 

"Do you know her?" One of the paramedics asked turning to her. 

"She's she's my sister." Piper replied trying to hold back her tears. "Is she going to be ok?" 

"We have to get her to the hospital. You can ride in the ambulance." Piper nodded getting in without another word. She stared at her sister while the paramedics did all they could. 

"Don't you dare leave me Prue I need you." Piper sobbed finally letting go of her tears. 

It seemed like an eternity tell they finally reached the hospital. Piper watched as they rushed off to save Prue's life. "I should have never let her go." Piper muttered sitting down in the waiting room. She felt scared and alone she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Just like the others. Piper pulled her knees to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself. "Don't die….. please" She cried. 

"Come on pick up." Phoebe sighed as she hung up her cell phone. Why wasn't Piper picking up? She needed to be here. "God what if he doesn't pull threw?" Phoebe questioned letting tears well up in her eyes. "No don't even think that way!" Phoebe scolded herself she had to stay positive. Leo was a fighter and he would pull threw no matter what. Despite this thoughts of the curse roamed threw her. This wasn't an ordinary accident. It was just to weird to be… this was defiantly the work of that curse. It had succeeded every other time. Why should this be any different? "I need to clear my head." Phoebe got up and decided to go for a walk. She couldn't stand just sitting there while Leo was fighting for his life. At least maybe movement would occupy her mind.

Pheeb's walked around the hospital aimlessly for a good twenty minutes. She finally stopped at a waiting room similar to the one she had been in. She squinted recognizing the girl in the chair.

"Piper?" She asked. Piper raised her head to see her sister threw teary eyes. 

"Oh Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed running to her. They embraced each comforting the other. "God why is this happening?" Piper asked as the two girls sat down. 

"I don't know I just don't know." Phoebe replied. "But we have pulled out of harder things than this… right?" Pheeb's stated. 

"Right…. She will be ok." Piper conformed knowing Prue was strong. She wouldn't leave this world without a fight, and a hard one at that. Prue was much too stubborn to settle for anything less.

"She?" Phoebe asked dread over coming her. She had never reached Piper so how would she know that Leo was hurt. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The curse also included Prue didn't it? "Oh my god Prue!" Phoebe sobbed breaking down she couldn't handle it. Piper pulled her into another hug trying to sooth her sobs. She was clearly confused about the outburst though. Suddenly the pit of her stomach started to ach. Where was Leo wasn't he suppose to get Phoebe? Realization hit Piper as well and she let herself break into more tears. 

"No not Leo….." 


End file.
